


Family

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first Thanksgiving in three years that Sam is spending with his family. Ever since he bolted on Dean and went to Stanford there had been nothing but the obligatory Christmas cards between the brothers.</p>
<p>Short fluffy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



Sam is nervous. They are waiting on Bobby’s porch, Dean’s Impala is nowhere to be seen. He is probably going to be late. He likes making an entrance.

It’s the first Thanksgiving in three years that Sam is spending with his family. Ever since he bolted on Dean and went to Stanford there had been nothing but the obligatory Christmas cards between the brothers.

He looks down at Jess’ hand clasped tightly around his. She smiles at him and Sam can’t help but feel a little calmer.

*

Sam doesn’t remember Bobby being a hugger. But something in the way the man is pressing his tall frame against him says ‘Welcome Home. Don’t ever leave again’.

*

Jess and Bobby take to each other in an instant. He hugs her too, almost lifting her of the ground and when she blushes he just thanks her for being there.

Sam smiles. It is a happy afternoon. They have terrible coffee and ice cream; waiting for Dean to show up. Sam is still nervous, but one look at Jess listening to one of Bobby’s tales about the stupidity of the Winchester boys and he knows it’s going to be fine.

*

Dean shows up, just before sundown. Sam’s head perks up at the familiar sound of the Impala and he is surprised at how much he missed it.

His brother is beaming at him, all teeth and wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. They hug fiercely. Sam wouldn’t have thought that their first meeting would go so smooth. He is happy to see his brother. And Dean is happy to see him.

*

Dean is not alone. A dark haired man clad in a trench coat is trailing behind him, all frowns and curious head cocking. He doesn’t smile when he is introduced to Sam and Jess, but Dean gives him the biggest grin and hovers near him.

*

Dean brings pie. Of course. It’s pumpkin and Cas (his full name being Castiel, seriously?) slaps his hand away, reminding him that it is meant or their Thanksgiving dinner the next day.

*

They end up seated on the couch, all five of them. Dean is impressed by Jess’ fondness of their choice of beer and immediately takes to flirting with her. Sam feels no regret for giving him the bitchface and telling Jess that Dean used to suck his thumb until he was seven. For that Dean makes fun of his hair.

It is a great evening.

*

Sam and Jess share a bed. She is cuddled up against his back, spooning him and playing with his hair. Even if Dean would make fun of him for this, Sam really doesn’t care. She is the best girlfriend in the world.

*

They wake up early, kissing and holding each other until Dean’s voice from the kitchen calls them to breakfast.

When they get down there is coffee and cereal. Bobby and Cas are grumpy, but when Dean pinches Cas’ butt, he blushes and a small smile tugs on his lips.

Sam wraps his arm around Jess’ waist and kisses her temple.

This is his family.


End file.
